


A Change of Mind

by MidnightAngel30



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Compulsion, Dubious Consent, F/M, New Orleans, Pretty much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel30/pseuds/MidnightAngel30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine makes an unexpected visit, and Klaus uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warning. Post 4x20. For Dan's birthday. Happy Birthday, bub!

It was late again. Just the way he preferred it. The moonlight shone over the balcony of his new home in New Orleans, and Klaus reveled in it. This particular night, however, despite the grand house he occupied now, he had a certain yearning for his old home. The one back in Mystic Falls, where he had left only a couple of people he deemed worthy of his friendship. One person in particular was Caroline. And tonight, he missed her dearly.

 He was trading her companionship for what? A werewolf he despised, spawn who should never have been, witches he itched to kill, and then his family. Like his dear older brother, trying to coax him to stay for a child he should never have had in the first place. If he wanted the abomination so damn much, he could take care of it himself. Klaus was immortal. The idea of an heir made him undoubtedly interested, but what use did he have for one? He was Klaus Mikaelson, the Original hybrid. He could not be killed by any conventional means.

 So why was he brooding over a balcony, wanting to shove his brother’s better-than-thou speech back to him. He didn’t need it. How dare his brother, after all they had been through, take the side of a whore and nature’s very own slaves?

 Klaus wanted to send a message to his older brother, and the very message he intended to send? Well, it was walking into his home right now, unaware of it’s future.

 “Elijah?” An all-too-familiar voice called, her sultry tone carrying throughout his home, much like the clacking of her highly priced heels.

 Katherine finally walked into the bedroom, her curls bouncing, and a sly little smirk on her features. Naturally, she was wearing a too-tight tank top beneath her leather jacket, her pants hugging every curve of her body, just like the rest of her clothes. She probably assumed it was Elijah’s bedroom, and had planned to have her way with him. What a surprise it must have been for her to see Klaus smiling at her from the balcony.

 He was blocking her exit before she had the chance to turn around. “Katerina.”

 "Klaus,” she mumbled, visibly swallowing.

 “Please, stay awhile,” he told her, voice as smooth as silk while his eyes focused solely on hers. Her indignant stare told him she was frozen to the spot, unable to move. Wonderful. She wasn’t on vervain. Compulsion was a wonderful tool, really. It was nonsense people didn’t use it more often.

 “My brother’s out tonight, surely doing some honorable charity work. What brings you to New Orleans?” He asked, circling her like a vulture would its prey.

 “Surprise, Surprise. Thought I’d drop by and pay Elijah a visit. I wasn’t aware you two were rooming together though. How adorable.”

 “Yes, well, you know how we like to stick together,” Klaus mused, the bitterness rolling off his words. Apparently Elijah had decided otherwise recently. “Which is why I’m so glad to see you.”

 “Has hell frozen over?” She asked, an eyebrow quirking up in rebellion.

 He chuckled. “No, not yet, love. See, Elijah has been rather intolerable of late. I want him to stop.”

 “And how do you intend to do that? Throw a temper tantrum until he gives you what you want?”

 “Precisely,” he growled, flashing closer to her so he was right in her line of vision. Her eyes widened in terror, and that was just the opening he needed.

 Klaus’ pupils constricted as he focused on her, watching her plump mouth fall open slightly as he gathered her attention. She was putty in his arms, her mind his to meld. Perfect. Elijah would regret ever attempting to tell Niklaus what he should and shouldn’t do.

 “You will forget Elijah. To you, he does not exist. However,” he drawled, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Oh no, he wasn’t finished yet. He was going to make sure Elijah lived to regret his decision every time he saw Klaus. Klaus would have what was once Elijah’s.

 “Your mind is consumed by thoughts of _me_. You want me, you lust for me, and you would do anything to have me. Try and fight it all you may, you just can’t shake that throbbing between your pretty long legs when I touch you, making you quiver beneath my fingertips. You are so aroused by the sight of me that you would be willing to beg until you have what you want. And you want me to take you until you can no longer stand or stay awake. This feeling will only grow with time. The more you do fight it, and the more you try to deny these sensations, the stronger they will get.” He thought for a moment before giving her one last suggestion. “You may move now.”

 Klaus’ devious glare lingered a moment longer, making sure it had time to settle, before he let go of Katherine, walking around to look like he was doing nothing to be considered out of the ordinary. After a while, he turned around, his eyebrows raised as he looked her up and down with an innocent expression. “You didn’t answer my question, Katerina. Why are you here?”

 He watched with amusement as her mouth worked for the right words, but nothing came out. The compulsion was already working, her eyes dilated, as she couldn’t take her gaze from him. Then her mouth set into a tight line, and he could tell she was trying to fight it. “I don’t remember. Must have slipped my mind.”

 His head dipped down, a playful glint to his eyes as he strode over to where she stood, letting a finger glide down her smooth cheek. Katherine’s eyes fluttered, trying to fight that tempting feeling he knew he gave her. Despite the inner turmoil she must have had, her head leaned into his touch, a mewl practically forcing it’s way from her lips. “Come now. Surely you must remember.”

“N-No. I forgot,” she breathed, trying to back away, but only running into a wall as Klaus managed to lead her there. His other hand was now on her waist, memorizing each dip and curve. Her tank top slid up just so as his thumb caressed the skin beneath it, making Katherine shut her eyes completely. Her skin was hot to touch, and it made his dead heart beat with excitement. This was the perfect revenge. He did love playing with his toys, and Katerina was good for that, if nothing else.

 “Is something the matter?” He asked coyly, allowing the hand that was on her cheek to slide down her neck, and over her chest.

 “This. This is w-wrong,” she huffed, breaking away from his grasp. Katherine moved toward the door, but Klaus was faster, gripping her around the waist from behind, and placing his lips to her ear, just hovering inches from it.

 “You can’t tell me you haven’t felt it, too,” he tried to persuade, sounding as if their had been tension between them previously. “There’s something between us, Katerina. Something strong.”

 He could feel her body relax into his, and he knew she was breaking already. “No,” she sighed, shaking her head weakly. “We can’t.”

 “Give me one reason why we shouldn’t,” he drawled, his hand moving sensually up her stomach, eventually grasping her breast beneath the thin fabric that kept them encaged. “You know you enjoy my touch as much as I enjoy yours. Give in, Katerina. Give in.”

 With one last, rough grasp at her breast, rubbing her nipple effectively, Katherine let out a loud gasp, her head lolling back onto his shoulder. She was so much easier to deal with when she wasn’t giving him a sarcastic retort. “Take me, Klaus,” she purred, her own hand frantically searching for something to touch, to satisfy her growing need. “Please. I want you, too.”

 “I thought it was wrong,” he grinned, doing a complete 180 and taking his hand from beneath her shirt. Katherine whimpered, grounding her bum into his growing hard-on.

 “I was wrong. This is right. Please, just help me. Take me,” she moaned, turning around in a flash, her eyes foggy with lust and desire. Her lips were parted, panting as she looked at him with a newfound hunger. He smiled, his thumb tracing the outline of her lips, causing her to try and suck it.

 “Take your jacket off,” he told her. She responded immediately, the jacket flying across the room when she was done. The curve of her breasts peeked just over the top of her shirt, her chest heaving erratically as she watched him with eager eyes. “If you must, bend down and put your lips to better use.”

 Katherine fell to her knees, her fingers moving with passion as she began to unzip his pants, and free his erection. This was what it was like to be king. Being a father was not the solution. Power was.

 Her soft lips curved around his cock with fervor, taking in as much of him as she could. He petted her hair with a gentle caress, encouraging her on. Katherine’s gaze flicked up to meet his, her head bobbing as she tried to suck him to a climax. She was such an eager girl. He found her much more tolerable like this.

 “Stop,” he told her, prompting a whine as she fell back. He guided her to stand up though, one finger underneath her chin. Klaus then set to tearing her tank top off, leaving only her bra to cover her chest. With great ease, he then tore her pants off, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments and heels. That was a nifty trick he had learned in Paris.

 Klaus watched her squirm for a good few minutes, drinking in the sight as she tried to hide her arousal, her legs moving to stop the throbbing. He could smell it on her though, strong and thick as it emanated from her. With lightning speed, he had his arms firmly around her waist, his lips crashing to hers as he finally gave her what she wanted. Katherine responded by dry humping him, her hips grinding into his hard-on, and her legs clinging to his sides as she tried to attain some sort of friction. It wouldn’t be enough, however. He knew that.

 Together, they fell on top of his king-sized bed. Katherine instantly tried to roll on top of him, but Klaus had her pinned before she could, kissing down her neck, chest, and stomach. She tried to arch her back into him, never ceasing her movements until Klaus ripped her bra off, taking her panties right after. She was completely exposed to him now, her body his for the taking.

 But he wasn’t about to give her what she really wanted. Not yet.

 His lips hovered over hers, not quite touching. Katherine whimpered. Her lips parted as her breathing started to quicken. “Klaus…please…I need this.”

 Klaus smirked, his hand trailing languidly down her chest, slithering like a snake over her abdomen. She was writhing, unable to stop the panting. “Your needs are of no concern to me. Beg me, and I might give you what you want.”

 “I am,” she sighed, her head nodding through her hazy desire.  His thumb began to circle over her hardened nipple, and she arched again, trying to create more friction. “Please, Klaus. Please just fuck me, please.”

 Without warning, Klaus shoved into her, his dick sliding through her wet walls. “Come,” he told her, his eyes trained on hers as he thrust. He could instantly feel her walls tensing, doing as he commanded. Her mouth opened widened, a loud moan of pleasure escaping as her body shivered below him.

 He pulled out, pushing back in with just as much intensity. “Again,” he demanded. And she did, just as hard as before.

 Just like that, he began milking her for all she had. His thrusts were not gentle, and he rammed into her with the speed only a hybrid could achieve. Each time he hit her sweet spot, she gasped, moaned, and said his name like he was the holy god all saints prayed to. But he wasn’t a saint. He was very much the opposite.

 This went on for some time. He would jam into her, and she would yelp with satisfaction, her eyes rolling back into her head, her lips and body a quivering mess. She was limp beneath him, but she was still holding on.

 “N-Need m-more,” she mewled, utterly dazed by the number of orgasms he had made her experience.

 He trailed his finger down her cheek, shoving into her one last, forceful time before watching her give her last orgasm, and this time, he did the same. Finally, some release.

 Katherine was fast asleep before he could even pull out of her. He moved off the bed, attempting to clean up the mess they had made. Afterward, he sank into the bed beside her, putting the covers over both of them. Even in her sleep, Katherine managed to shimmy closer to him, her fingers curling on his chest. Perfect. It was just what he wanted. They were now quite picturesque, if he did say so himself.

 And that was just how they looked when Elijah returned, his expression horrified as he saw the two in such a position. Klaus only grinned with feigned innocence in return.

 “Dear brother, you should know to knock before entering by now,” Klaus teased. “You can never be sure of what you’ll see on the other side.”


End file.
